


Memories

by blackcat_shoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany and Russia are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcat_shoto/pseuds/blackcat_shoto
Summary: Poland came to think about the past, present, and future. What is he thinking?
Kudos: 1





	Memories

"Why am I even here?", asked Feliks Lukasiewicz himself, also known as Poland, when he stood in front of the entrance to Auschwitz. He was dressed in black clothes, namely trousers, a shirt, a sweater, boots, and his beloved red scarf. He had come alone to reflect on his past in peace.

It was cold and quiet and the wind blew through Feliks' light hair. But the cold of the weather was nothing compared to the shiver that overcame Feliks. Feliks had a grim look. He was like that since the end of World War II. This terrible place, where he had spent time, always reminded him of the inmates with whom he had to work and fight for his survival. The place where people were murdered for no reason. He had to keep remembering the faces of these people, the looks of hopelessness.

He actually loved the silence, but not this time. Feliks touched his red scarf that was wrapped around his neck. An older woman had given him this scarf when he was in a ghetto. He always reminded Feliks of the kindness of this woman. That's why this scarf was so valuable to him. It was his most valuable piece of clothing that he owned. He would never trade or sell the scarf for anything. Feliks pulled up his left sleeve and stared at his number that he had gotten into Auschwitz. This number reminded him even more of the concentration camps. But he had decided to keep the number anyway. Even if it kept reminding him of Germany and the fascists. And Russia constantly reminded him of the Katyn massacre. It hurt Feliks, but he was too proud to show that.

Feliks had a favorite song, namely "You can`t take me" from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron in Polish. The song gave him courage and strength when he listened to it. 

When Feliks remembered World War II, Russia's terrible smile and Germany's cold look often came to mind. He didn't know if he would forgive them. Maybe he will forgive, but he will never forget. His many, still aching, deep scars will probably never heal. Feliks was too naive and selfish at the time, but that won't happen again. But he knew something very well. Everything had changed! Pink was no longer his color! He hated that color! He was a man! He would think about others and not just about himself! He had changed! He was strong because he was the Phoenix among the countries! The Phoenix from the ashes! The Phoenix will never die!  
He had to keep thinking about the future and keep walking! Feliks looked at the label "Arbeit macht frei" again and went home.

Declaimer: I don't own the characters.

A/N: I find this song fits Poland the most.

Please read, review, and follow.


End file.
